The Redhead Temper
by SueAdams
Summary: Caution! Caution! All those not willing to lose an eye, be disemboweled, or hexed into oblivion should back away from the Redhead now. Please, do not feed the wild Redhead, or show any amusement, it will only further provoke her.
1. Chapter One

I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid to write this....sadly.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny bit down on the end of her sugar quill in frustration as she sat in the Gryffindor Common room doing her homework. The fire was blazing in the room, and yet it seemed so dark. She squinted trying to think of a suitable answer for the question on her paper.  
  
It had to be a trick question of Snape's. It would be right up Snape's alley to give a question that no matter what the answer would be wrong. The air in the common room seemed unbearably hot as she shifted around in her seat trying to concentrate and be comfortable at the same time.  
  
'Would the outcome of a potion differ if the ingredients of the potion were submitted to any form of magic?' Ginny reread the question for the fourth time. 'Bloody hell who cares about potions any way!?' Ginny thought to herself. She emitted a loud growl and shifted uncomfortably again. In her head she repeated the question like a mantra.  
  
'Would the outcome of a potion differ if the ingredients of the potion were submitted to any form of magic, Would the outcome of a potion differ if the ingredients of the potion were submitted to any form of magic, WOULD THE OUTCOME OF A POTION DIFFER IF THE INGREDINTS OF THE POTION WERE SUBMITTED TO ANY FORM OF MAGIC?'  
  
The heat seemed to rise even hotter and with the question steadily repeating in her head, Ginny felt like she was in a very tiny space and couldn't move. She let out a loud yell and pushed back from the table, ripping off her cloak, loosing her tie, and undoing the top buttons to her shirt. Her breath came back and the heat went down.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked from the other side of the table as Ginny sat back down.  
  
He was part of the reason she felt so uncomfortable. Ron always seemed to be close enough to keep an eye on her, but far away enough for her to get left out on his plans. He never invited her to do anything with them and for some reason it bothered Ginny that she was excluded.  
  
Ron was in a serious game of chess with his best friend Harry Potter at the moment, which Harry seemed to be loosing. That was another thing that bothered her. Harry Potter. He had been trying to distance himself from everyone lately. Ever since he lost Sirius he went into a pity phase and for the life of her she couldn't stand it. He was-  
  
"Ginny, I asked if you were alright...aren't you going to answer me??" Ron asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I am having trouble with my homework that's all." Ginny answered. Ron gave her a fake smile and nodded.  
  
"You should ask Hermione for help, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Ron told her, noticing how Ginny seemed to narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"That's alright, I'm SURE I can manage on my own without her help." Ginny told him icily.  
  
Ron's eyebrows shot up at her and he gave her a questioning look before turning back to Harry. Ron looked at his friend's face; Harry seemed to be in deep thought again.  
  
"Must be her time of the month eh Harry?" Ron said in a loud whisper, trying to get a laugh out of Harry.  
  
"RON!" Ginny yelled as she slammed her book closed.  
  
'HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!?' She thought as she drew her wand and pointed it at him, trying to think of a hex that was suitable. Harry, who seemed to have come out of his daze, drew his wand as well, pointing it at Ginny.  
  
"Lower it." He told her in a monotone voice.  
  
Ginny bit her lip to control her anger. Her mind was screaming at her to lower her wand, but her arm wouldn't budge; She had awakened Harry and her arm wouldn't let him go back to sleep. Ginny looked at his eyes closely looking for a spark, only to find she had misjudged him, he was still off in another land, even as he stood before her with his arm outstretched.  
  
'To hell with his moods. TO HELL WITH HIM!' Ginny thought. Her anger increased and she was going to vent it if it was the last thing she did. She quickly chose a hex and moved her wand so it pointed to Harry now.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Ginny yelled, sending the hex at Harry's face. It hit him square on sending blistering boils over his face. Ginny watched angrily as he didn't seem to care. "BATUNEIOUS BURGES!"  
  
The hex flew out of her wand like a bat, and hit him on the face, grabbing his attention. He blinked his eyes and then grabbed his face, dropping his wand, moaning in pain. Ginny for a fleeting second felt bad, until she saw Harry pick his wand from the floor and point it at her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!" Harry yelled angrily, with Ginny yelling at the same time "Protego!"  
  
Harry's face wasn't improving any with the bat bogey hex and the one that caused the boils, but Ginny didn't care. He asked for it and he was going to get it.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny yelled. Harry dodged it by rolling over the table. The common room watched in awe as its members turned on each other. Hermione had long ago run out to retrieve help.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry screamed. Ginny jumped on the floor and rolled behind a couch.  
  
"Iverte Statis! Expelliarmus! Alohomora!" Ginny yelled pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
She mentally slapped herself for saying Alohomora. Harry was hit with the first hex, and was slammed into a wall. The Common Room was stunned that Harry could be defeated so easily. He seemed to be giving up.  
  
"Ginny! STOP!" Someone yelled. But she couldn't stop, she had just started. The twins had taught her all the good hexes and she was about to try them out.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ginny yelled. Harry's wand flew in the air towards her, as he lay up against the wall in pain.  
  
"STUPEFY!" a male voice rung out into the air. Ginny felt herself fall to the ground and the world spin around her with Neville Longbottom's face looking at her.  
  
"Your sickening Ginny Weasley. I cannot believe that you would hit Harry while he is down." Neville said. He bent down and pulled Ginny's wand from her hand, and Harry's from her left.  
  
"What, may I ask, is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall's voice called into the silent Gryffindor common room. She walked over to Harry staring at him in mortification, and then looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Take Mr. Potter to the infirmary and Ms. Weasley as well. Mr. Weasley, you will accompany Mr. Potter and your sister while Mr. Longbottom and my self go and fetch the Headmaster, we will meet you there. The rest of you, off to bed early, and Merlin help you if I hear ONE peep." McGonagall spoke angrily. She quickly grabbed Neville's ear and began to leave.  
  
Everyone was still for a few moments, before there was a mad dash to exit the room. Papers were flying and people were rushing to leave the common room, all the while, silent. After everyone had left the room, Hermione levitated Ginny and looked over to Ron, waiting for him to help Harry. He seemed to be stunned, and unmoving.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called.  
  
She sighed when he made no move to acknowledge her. Pulling her hand back and giving him a firm slap on the cheek, she began to call again, this time getting a reaction. Ron looked over at her, his mouth open and his eyes wild.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Ron, you better help Harry up and come with me. Everything is going to be fine." Hermione said in a soothing voice. Ron nodded and picked up Harry, who was clenching his teeth in pain.  
  
When they arrived in the infirmary, Professor Dumbledore was already waiting. He looked almost livid with anger as he looked upon Harry. Harry had developed a bad limp from banging into the wall, and the boil hex and the bat bogey hex didn't help him much either.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in an inquisitive drawl. The twinkle in his eye was gone and he seemed to be more worried than angry.  
  
"Ginny." Harry spat out as Ron helped him to a bed. Harry laid back on it and watched as Madam Pomfrey began to tend to his leg.  
  
Ginny had been placed on the bed next to Harry's by Hermione, although it seemed everyone was more concerned about Harry. Ron had sat down in a chair between Harry and Ginny's bed, and Hermione in the chair on the other side of the bed. Neville had already made a quick escape, leaving as soon as the opportunity presented itself, rubbing his ear painfully.  
  
Dumbledore looked over to the stupefied Ginny, his face slowly changing from worried to humorous, and began to laugh. Everyone in the infirmary looked at him as if he had finally lost all his marbles. He probably had.  
  
"Enervate." Dumbledore managed to gasp out, his want pointing at the still girl.  
  
He watched as Ginny stood from her bed and walked over to Ron. The crack of her slap echoed in the infirmary as she whacked Ron on his cheek. He lifted his hand to his cheek, his face turning a deep red.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?!!" Ron yelped out. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Oh don't even begin to think that I'm done with you Ronald Weasley. Not even for a second!" Ginny hissed at him. Ron's eyes bugged out and he flinched.  
  
"I don't know what you're going on about, I swear, you're so moody lately. Just get the potion from Madam Pomfrey like Hermione does and everyone will be pleasant throughout the entire month!" Ron said back.  
  
Hermione looked at him horrified as she stood and slapped him as well. Ron jumped up after the second blow and looked around him. All of the women in the room were shooting him severe glares. Dumbledore gave him a look of sympathy.  
  
"Keep talking. You just keep digging your grave." Ginny spat at him. She glared at him and at Harry, as Madam Pomfrey had fixed his face.  
  
"I think it would be best, Ms. Weasley if you explain yourself." Dumbledore intervened. Ron sighed in relief and moved closer to Dumbledore.  
  
"It's my fault Professor, I got so caught up in my reading that I-" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"No, it's my fault." Harry said. Hermione tried to start talking again but Harry began talking louder. "Hush Hermione. It's my fault; I drew my wand at Ginny. She was already angry at Ron, and I only made the situation worse."  
  
Dumbledore was trying hard not to smile as he nodded. He looked for Ron, but as his eyes searched he couldn't place the boy.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore called out.  
  
"Behind you Headmaster." Ron said. Dumbledore gave a chuckle and nodded.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you please escort Ms. Granger back to Gryffindor tower, I wish a word with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Ron feebly nodded and stepped from behind Dumbledore's protection and went to Hermione. She stood and pointed her finger at him, but the disapproving look that Dumbledore sent her, made her stop short. Hermione gave a huff before exiting the room so quickly Ron could not keep up. Dumbledore gave a chuckle.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, would you please excuse us?" Dumbledore said. The women gave and indignant huffs before leaving the room. "Ah, now down to business."  
  
"Professor, if you wouldn't mind, I would care to leave as well." Ginny told him giving a glare in Harry's direction. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I do mind, so have a seat next to Mr. Potter." He said. Ginny bit her tongue as she sat in the seat next to Harry. "I dare say that whatever happened tonight was because of Mr. Wesley's rather rude comments?"  
  
Ginny gave a nod and crossed her arms. Harry looked perplexed.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know what Ron said to be honest. I was...thinking and the next thing I know I'm standing as Ginny has her wand pointed at Ron. I don't recall what started the fight, just who ended it." Harry shot her a glare.  
  
"Ah, I see." Dumbledore smiled and took a seat at the end of Harry's bed. "Let me tell you a story. There were once two people that took residence in this castle, not to long ago, a little redheaded girl and a black haired scrawny boy.  
  
"The boy was trouble from day one. He would make a mess of things where ever he went. The little girl was different from him, while he preferred a joke, she liked the comfort of the laugh.  
  
"Then one day the boy discovered that he liked this girl who was not so little any more. He came up to me and said 'Professor, what is it with her red hair that drives me crazy?!' I told him that maybe it wasn't just her hair, but the little boy would not listen. He one day decided that he would have the girl's attention if it was the last thing he did. It almost was.  
  
"That little boy, he almost got killed that day by that red headed girl. He took her quill and hexed it to shoot ink in the girls face. She went to use it while doing her homework, only to be squirted in the face, much to her discomfort. He began to laugh at her and she was furious.  
  
"I think it is safe to say that redheaded girls have very bad tempers. She hit him with so many hexes that he had to be levitated to the hospital wing. The girl only stopped when the boy's friends held her back and took her wand, and even then she was still fighting. They stupefied her and levitated her to the hospital wing along with the boy.  
  
"The next day the boy apologized and told her he only wanted her attention. The girl laughed at him and said she was going to make sure that he had it for the rest of the year.  
  
"She began to terrorize him with pranks and jokes at every corner. Quickly the boy grew into a man, and began to look at the girl with a new light. He began to give her flowers and such, and she began to grow as well.  
  
"The havoc that my school endured is still beyond my comprehension, as it seemed after the woman's and the man's acceptance of one another in their sixth year, things began to turn as they worked together to terrorize the rest of the school with their pranks.  
  
"In their seventh year, that man and that woman married in secret. Not to long after that they graduated from Hogwarts. Soon after they had a son and were very happy with each other.  
  
"If you would have known the two before, and after you would not believe the transformation. They were not complete as two people, but only after marriage did they become one whole person. They needed each other. I will leave you both to dwell on this story, and see what you can make of it." Dumbledore smiled gently and stood. As he began to leave the room Harry called out to him.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Who were they?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I would think you would know a Marauder when you heard about one." Dumbledore answered as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry lie back on the bed and let out a deep breath before looking over to Ginny. She had a look of confusion on her face as she tried to interpret Dumbledore's words.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that story about? Was I supposed to be the redhead and you the scrawny black haired boy?! And what's so curious about my hair?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Harry looked away from her, causing Ginny to become angry. She pulled out her wand, wanting so badly to hex him again. If only one hex would bring him out of that slump he was in. Gingerly, she placed her wand back into her cloak before poking Harry angrily in his chest.  
  
"I was talking to you." Ginny told him. Harry looked over at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know you were." He said annoyed. Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You think you are something else don't you. Oh don't ask me questions, don't look at me, please, I'm just poor little Harry Potter!" Ginny said in a false voice. "Well I'm sick of it you stupid prat!! Why don't you stop moping around and...well....STOP! For Merlin's sake! All you do is think about whatever it is you're so stuck on. Yeah, Sirius died and that's difficult. But you just need to move on or die with him."  
  
She stood in a huff and walked around his bed and towards the door, only to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh no you don't dear! Dumbledore told me to keep you in here for safe precaution; Said that he would come and talk to you in the morning to deal out your punishments." She smiled and handed Ginny a beaker of a yellowish substance. "Come back now."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry's bed and gave him a beaker with the same liquid. After looking over his face, and putting up curtains around the two beds that she had placed rather close, she forced them to drink the foul substance.  
  
"Bottom's up!" Ginny muttered before drinking it all. "Yuck."  
  
"What is this Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked as he smelled it.  
  
"Sleeping potion." She answered. Harry nodded and drank it, frowning as he did so.  
  
After he drank half of it he paused and pulled out his wand. Harry slowly stood from the bed and edged up to the back of Madam Pomfrey. Ginny turned and looked at him astounded.  
  
"HARRY!?" Ginny yelled. Madam Pomfrey turned around only to be met with the tip of Harry's wand.  
  
"This isn't a sleeping potion and I don't think your Madam Pomfrey." Harry told her. She gave out a chuckle and grabbed the cup, smelling it.  
  
"I am Madam Pomfrey, but this seems to be..." She continued to smell the potion until her face turned into one of understanding. "The opposite, a potion to keep you awake. Well, the both of you have a long night ahead of you."  
  
She winked and left them in the closed of curtained room. Harry turned back towards Ginny and gave her an angry look.  
  
"You know, I'd almost say she knew exactly what those potions were." Ginny told him as she slipped under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Yes." Harry said quietly. He sat on his bed and looked over at her. "And I'd say Dumbledore had a hand in it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n- First Chapters Rock. ;) Caution- I may not update for a while!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Ginny listened as Harry shifted in his bed for what seemed like the twentieth time. Both knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep with the potion but neither would dare break the silence.  
  
Ginny started at the ceiling, tapping her foot to a Weird Sister's song that was playing in her head. '...And the brew isn't all of it, it's the LOVE potion! Love potion!' Ginny tapped her foot harder at 'LOVE', much to the aggravation of Harry.  
  
"Would you knock it off!?" Harry spat angrily. Ginny frowned and rolled over on her side.  
  
"Well excuse me." Ginny muttered loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
She heard him mumbling to himself and pulling his covers roughly. Ginny counted the seconds, making it to three hundred before starting over again. After losing track when Harry kept moving around for the sixth hundred time that night, Ginny moved on to another song.  
  
Soon Ginny was very flustered just lying in the bed, trying to keep quiet for Harry's comfort. Harry sighed and beat his pillow, shaking his cover loudly. She angrily threw back her covers and walked over to his bed, ripping the sheet from him and consequently knocking him on the floor. Ginny smiled evilly and took the sheet back over to her bed.  
  
"Maybe now, you can stop bothering me by rumpling around in that bed." Ginny told him, plopping down on her bed and humming loudly.  
  
"You're so stupid!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah, and your lucky I don't hex you into oblivion right now! Maybe if you grew up and stopped sulking around like a dolt then I wouldn't have to act like this!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Git." Harry muttered, lying back down on his bed.  
  
"Oh give it up. It's not going to work. You aren't going to be able to go to sleep!" Ginny told him sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Well, laying here pretending that I might be able to go to sleep is a lot better than trying to have an intelligent conversation with you." Harry spat angrily at her.  
  
Ginny felt her heart hurt a bit as he said this. Even though she had "gotten over" him, didn't mean that her old feelings for him couldn't get hurt. Rejection always hurt, but it stung worse when he said it.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not Hermione or Cho. I know that I must seem pretty awful right now, but I'm all you have for the time being. Maybe you could deal with stupid conversations for a little while with a stupid girl, if only for our sanity." Ginny said in a whisper. Harry let out a sigh and rolled on his side looking at her.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Harry told her.  
  
"Yes, we both know you did. It'll be alright." Ginny said looking at her feet. Harry stood and walked over to her. He gently put his hand under her chin so she was looking him in the eye.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ginny." Harry said softly. He bent and gave her an awkward hug before sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"You have every right to be angry at me Harry. Don't apologize." Ginny told him.  
  
"Your right though, so I did have to apologize. What got into you anyways?" Harry said giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh Harry. You looked so lost, like a vacant look in your eyes that bothered me. Ron was being a complete dunce and well making...those comments and to be honest, I thought I woke you up, but I didn't. You were still asleep and I was still awake. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did my best to wake you up." Ginny told him. Harry gave her a strange look.  
  
"Harry, it isn't good for you to keep to yourself. I think that you should talk to someone about how you are feeling. I understand what its like to have something bad happen to you and only want to be left alone, but it isn't right and it isn't good for you. You need to talk." Ginny said leaning over and touching his hand. "You can talk to me."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked angrily, pulling his hand from hers. "About my worries? About school? Or do you want to talk about Quidditch? Do you want to know who I like? Or do you want to know about my nightmares?  
  
"About how every single night I dream about Voldemort killing off everyone I love? About how I barely sleep anymore because I can't bear to see him kill Sirius one more time? About how I cant handle seeing Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, you, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Collin, Neville, Lavender, Denis, Dumbledore, Snape, or oh hell anyone being mangled and beaten, killed and rapped by death eaters.  
  
"I can't stand sleeping anymore, I can't stand sitting around waiting for my next chance to die, and I can't stand everyone looking at me as if they knew I was in pain. I can't stand how people I barely know tell me not to look like my dog just died, not knowing the irony of it. How about how every time I close my eyes I see Cedic's body? ABOUT MY LIFE AND HOW I BARELY LIVE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND ONE MORE MINUTE OF PEOPLE TELLING ME TO TALK!  
  
"I don't need to talk, everyone says enough for me. 'Harry Potter is so depressed!', 'I heard Hermione broke up with him!', 'Did you hear about Harry Potter? Voldemort killed his owl!', or 'I hear that Harry and Cho broke up, and now he wont eat.' You think I don't hear them. What's worse is when they talk about what they don't know. 'Harry has nightmares, it probably about that criminal Black that escaped from prison.'  
  
"I hear them; I hear everyone, and most of all I don't. I don't hear anything. All I do is pray for death. Don't talk to me like you know what's going on in my head. Don't say you know what its like because you don't know what it's like to be me. You never will know what it's like and there is absolutely nothing that you can do. So why don't you talk to yourself because I don't have anything I want to talk about."  
  
Ginny had her eyes filled with tears as she listened to Harry. He was breathing heavy with his eyes misty. She knew that he needed to talk about his feelings, but also knew that he wouldn't. It was a miracle that he even exploded at her, revealing as much as he did. Ginny took a deep breath and leaned forward, pulling Harry into a deep embrace.  
  
Harry seemed reluctant at first but gave into her hug, as she rubbed his back soothingly. He let out a sob and cried into her hair, gripping onto her tightly. Ginny held him tighter and rubbed his back and head as he cried. She gently laid them down on their sides, letting Harry get more comfortable.  
  
"It's going to be alright now Harry. It's going to be alright." Ginny whispered soothingly. Harry pulled back from her a little and looked into her eyes with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"No it's not." He told her. Ginny let a few of her own tears escape, just as Harry brought his lips down on hers.  
  
Ginny pushed him back and gave him a hard look. After seeing him start to cry harder, she pulled him back into an embrace and covered them up in the bed. After what seemed like forever, Harry stopped crying. It was what looked like the early morning, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She quickly fell asleep with Harry in her arms and her in his.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, it's good to see that you two are so comfortable in the presence of one another, but I think that it is imperative that you break apart." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster. I couldn't stop crying last night and Harry here came and comforted me. I just feel so awful for hurting him and my brother that I'm ready for any punishment. You can send me to hang by my toe nails in Filch's office if that's what you think I deserve." Ginny said in a fake sad voice. Harry woke and stretched before blushing adamantly.  
  
"Sorry sir." Harry said removing himself from the bed.  
  
"Quite alright Harry, just don't make a habit of comforting teenage girls while they are sleepy." Dumbledore said smiling. "Although, Ms. Weasley, you feel so awful and want to have extreme punishment, I have a better idea. You seemed to have had severe guilt about your last night's event and you also seem greatly stressed. I think it would be best that you had someone to talk to more often. Your punishment, along with Mr. Potters, will be talking sessions with each other."  
  
"But Professor! I didn't do anything!" Harry spat angrily.  
  
"I call fighting in ones common room in view of impressionable young first years and many others that could be harmed, sleeping in one bed with a girl on school grounds going against school policy, drawling a wand on a fellow student, being out of bed after curfew, being in possession of off limits restricted items, and talking to a professor in an impolite manner something." Dumbledore said in a mock serious voice. Harry glared at the man.  
  
"If I'm to get therapy sessions, as we both know that is what you are trying to do, I'm going to make sure that I make it worth it. ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry said drawling his wand.  
  
Dumbledore went to say something but Harry's Firebolt had already shot down and into his hands. As soon as the wood touched his hands, he had mounted and flown away. Ginny let out a sigh and put her head I her hands.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, you are to tell Harry that his detentions are at five with you in here, and then at seven are with Professor Snape. On Saturday instead of the Hogsmead trip, he has detention with Tawnerly. Tell him that Sunday he will be serving detentions with Filch, and that he will remain going to every detention every day until he corrects his misbehavior. I will notify him when I see the change."  
  
"Professor, how is it that I get detention until Harry changes his attitude, shouldn't it be me?" Ginny said softly.  
  
"No, you are not receiving detention. You are getting therapy, you know someone to talk to and to help you with your potions work. Oh, and the answer is yes, your potion's outcome can be affected by the use of magic on your ingredients. The book you are looking for would be, 'Potions isn't all Love'." Dumbledore smiled and ruffled her hair before getting up and leavening a stunned Ginny behind.  
  
Ginny stormed out of the infirmary looking for Harry. After entering the Gryffindor common room, seeing him complaining about Dumbledore to Ron, she lost it. All Ginny could see was red.  
  
"Harry." Ginny said loudly, gaining stares from everyone in the common room. People backed up against walls waiting for her to erupt again.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked her in a rude tone.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that you pig headed git!" Ginny spat, drawling her wand.  
  
"Oh that's a great idea Ginny. Yes, please get us into more trouble." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped at the drastic change in Harry over night.  
  
"Shut up Harry!!" She yelled taking a step closer. Harry stood up and pointed his wand at her grinning.  
  
"I'm tired, angry, and all I can think about is ravage and you want to pull a wand on me?" Harry smiled grimly. "Alright Ginny. Let's see what you can do when I'm alert."  
  
"MR. POTTER! MS. WEASLEY! I've had enough of the two of you!" McGonagall yelled as Ginny quickly shoved her wand behind her back. "Ms. Weasley, you will attend all of Mr. Potter's detentions with him. Maybe the two of you will learn to get along. Do try to set a good example for younger Gryffindors."  
  
McGonagall gave them a pointed look and left the room. Ginny sneered at Harry and gave a very angry sigh.  
  
"It's your own fault you stupid-" Harry started, only to be intercepted with a bat bogey hex.  
  
"YOU BLOODY PRAT!" Ginny said as she stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
It seemed like every time she turned around Harry was ticking her off and making her angry.  
  
'It's like he's going out of his way to tick me off.' She thought.  
  
"Ginny! Oi! Ginny! WIAT UP!" Luna Lovegood called from behind her. Ginny slowed her pace on the stairs, allowing Luna to catch up with her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled. Luna took a step back and looked at Ginny strangely.  
  
"UH, Ginny? Is there something you want to tell me?" Luna asked in a false polite voice.  
  
"HARRY BLOODY POTTER JUST GOT ME LOADED WITH DETENTIONS! I have to serve detention with the stupid git until Dumbledore," Ginny did air quotes, "Sees a change."  
  
"Wow, lucky you! Harry's awfully cute this year." Luna said diplomatically.  
  
"Luna, you're impossible." Ginny said grinning at her odd friend. "Let's go grab some food?"  
  
"Sure. Let's see if they have any Jelly Burritos!" Luna said smiling happily.  
  
If there was one person in Hogwarts that could make Ginny feel better when she was absolutely mad, it was Luna.  
  
"Hey, by the way, I saw your work on Harry from last night. I was on prefect's duty and I have to say, it was one of your better bat bogey hexes." Luna laughed. Ginny nodded as they went to the pear picture.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You still like him?" Luna asked. Ginny gave Luna a strange look before tickling the pear.  
  
"Luna, if you like the prat, go for it. I'm not standing in your way; I don't think I even like the stupid git!" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ginny, I...Never mind. Let's just get some jelly burritos."  
  
A/n: It'll be a while until I update! Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! LOVE YALL!! Give me ideas for what you want to see happen. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ginny sat with a full belly in the Gryffindor common room, wanting to read her book that was on the girls stair case but being to lazy to go get it. Her late night excursion with Luna had been abruptly ended when the Tutting Triplet's came in under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry had yanked it off, sneering at her, telling Ron that he should keep his sister in the Gryffindor common room where she couldn't get in any trouble. Luna had interrupted him by shoving a Jelly Burrito in his mouth while he was talking and Ginny couldn't stop laughing. Luna and her left soon after, separating and going to their different common rooms.  
  
Sometimes Ginny wished that she and Luna would have been sorted in the same house, that she needed an ally amongst the Gryffindors, someone besides Lavender and Neville. They never could quite get things out right, and tended to make the situation worse.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned from looking into the burning embers of the fire, to look into the face of the King of the Tutters.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Ginny asked, with narrowed eyes.  
  
"To tell you to get to bed." He said, narrowing his eyes back at her.  
  
"How nice of you. I bet if you tell me again I'll go." Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice, lifting her eyebrow as if to challenge him.  
  
"Go to bed." Harry repeated. Ginny got up from her comfy chair and walked up to the girl's stairs. She stopped looking back at a surprised Harry.  
  
"Harry, does the word gullible mean anything to you?" Ginny asked leaning against the wall next to the stair case. Harry looked at her confused and crossed his arms.  
  
"I know what gullible means." He spat at her.  
  
"Good! Whew! For a minute there I thought you thought I was actually going to listen to you!" Ginny told him, bending down and picking up her book from the stair case and going back to sit on the couch.  
  
"Why are you even up anyways?!" Harry whispered angrily.  
  
"That's none of your business." Ginny said softly and grinning madly when Harry tutted. 'King of the Tutters. More like the Nutters.' She thought to herself leaning back on the couch and propping her feet up on the table.  
  
"Why do you have to act like that?!" Harry asked angrily. He plopped himself down on the couch next to her, looking at her mildly interested.  
  
"Why do you have to treat me like that?" Ginny asked scanning over his face. He was pale, and his scare stood out boldly, red and irritated.  
  
"Because I worry about you getting your self killed!" Harry told her in a harsh voice.  
  
"I can take care of myself you little twerp!" Ginny fumed. "What are you doing up? Why don't YOU go to bed!!?"  
  
"I can't sleep! There! Is that what you wanted to know!?" Harry said jumping up. Ginny looked up at him, taking in the sight of his toned chest and slim waist through his open night shirt.  
  
"Sit down Harry." Ginny whispered. Harry sat back down, farther away from her on the couch. Ginny slid over closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too Ginny." Harry told her, looking into her eyes deeply.  
  
.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Harry. The two of them had made a truce of sorts, and were sharing the duty of cleaning Professor Snape's nasty floor. She had started in one corner and him in the other. This was better than being in the Infirmary trying to talk to him about things. He was very difficult to try to talk to. He sat staring off in space, a sleep to the world around him again.  
  
Dumbledore did tend to come up with the worst sorts of punishments. Ginny looked back at the floor, scrubbing harder at a tough spot.  
  
"That wont come up, it's were Neville sits." Harry whispered. Ginny nodded, smiling as she moved on.  
  
"This stinks." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but be quite before Snape uses his extendable ears and comes back in here." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Sesh, aren't we a little paranoid." Ginny said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry shot back.  
  
Ginny frowned and stuck her hand in the water bucket with the scrubber. She took a deep breath and wiggled. The warm water wasn't helping her bladder problem. The bladder problem consisting of not following her mothers rule of go before you leave the house sort.  
  
"Bugger this." Ginny groaned, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going? Snape said to stay in here!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well tell him I wanted to keep his floors clean. I'll be right back." Ginny told him.  
  
Harry stood and ran over to the door she was opening and slammed it closed. He gave her a hard look and crossed his arms glaring at her. Ginny crossed hers as well, and began to shift her wait from one foot to the next.  
  
"Move Harry." Ginny whispered.  
  
"No, now go back to work." He ordered.  
  
"Harry so help me if you don't move I'll be forced to kill you." Ginny said, her temper rising.  
  
"Snape said to stay in here. Where are you going anyways? To meet another one of your boyfriends?" Harry sneered. Ginny grinned at him and licked her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh yes. We have a hot randy date supposed to be going on right now in the girl's lavatory. So if you would kindly move," Ginny said gesturing for him to move.  
  
"Like hell!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to castrate you! MOVE YOUR ARSE! I HAVE TO GO TO THE LOO!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I BET YOU DO!!!" He taunted.  
  
"Shut up the both of you!!" Snape growled out. "Mr. Potter, remove yourself from the door. Miss Weasley you may use the lavatory as always, but hurry."  
  
"Yes Professor." Ginny said smirking as she walked out of the door, past a glaring Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, has anyone ever told you that you are exactly like your father?" Severus Snape sneered.  
  
"Yes, and what a blessing sir." Harry retorted.  
  
"Completely gullible. As if Miss Weasley would be meeting a boy in the girl's lavatory. Such a smart girl." He said making his way back over to his desk. "Back to work Potter."  
  
Harry glared at him and went back over to his bucket and brush. Ginny would pay for this. And why the hell did Snape like her of all people. Smart?! Phuff! Hermione was smart; Ginny was just sarcastic and clever. Harry mentally compared Snape and Ginny while he worked, and came to the conclusion that they were similar in temperament.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape for allowing me the kindness of using such a lovely facility as the girl's lavatory. I will not forget the experience for quite some time." Ginny said in a mocking voice as she entered the room. Snape chuckled softly and waved her over.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Kindly hold your tongue!" Snape scolded her in a mock offended voice. "I believe that I will be forced to change you detention punishment to one that is much more uncomfortable."  
  
Ginny grinned at him and swayed her hips as she walked over to him. Snape let out a bellowing laugh and shook his head at her. Ginny sucked in her cheeks on her face and flipped her hair and did a model walk up to Snape. Severus put a hand in front of his mouth and narrowed his eyes, which Ginny noted were filled with mirth.  
  
Ginny could feel Harry's eyes bearing on her back and glaring. She knew it must be eating him up alive that she was remotely flirting with Snape. Severus and she had made a truce at the beginning of the year when she had been given two weeks worth of detentions for trying to invent a bomb that made people confused in his class when they were supposed to be making a simple healing one. He had tested the potion on a few of the first year students that had also gotten detention, and had been very happy to see it worked. They began to talk potions and soon became a sort of neutral ground.  
  
"No, no Miss Weasley. This will not do at all. You must sit down and grade papers." Severus Snape told her, slapping a large stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"OH NO! PLEASE NO PROFESSOR! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T MAKE ME GRADE PAPERS!" Ginny bogus wailed.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you did not let me finish, you must grade them on one foot. Does that help?" He said smirking. Ginny winked and grabbed the stack of papers, hopping over to a desk and grading.  
  
"Sir," Harry said.  
  
"Shut you mouth Potter! Keep working!" Snape snarled. Ginny giggled and Harry shot her a glare. She was standing on one foot, reading over a paper that was shaking with her laughter.  
  
"Miss Weasley." Snape warned.  
  
After an hour of detention with Snape, Ginny was freed to go to bed, while Harry had to finish scrubbing the floor. Ginny grinned as she left the room at eight to do her homework.  
  
.  
  
Ginny skipped down to breakfast after taking her time getting ready. It was Saturday and that meant Hogsmead! She plopped down next to Ron and waved over to the staring Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Why good morning lovely brother! How are you doing this great day?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Bloody hell Ginny! What the devil has gotten into you?" Ron asked groggily.  
  
"Its Saturday... meaning.... HOGSMEAD!!!" Ginny yelled in his ear.  
  
She smiled and filled her cup with hot tea, stirring in two sugars. Glancing up at the head table at Snape, she lifted her glass. Ginny smiled as Snape glared at her then lifted an eye brow.  
  
After filling her plate with eggs and bacon, she began to butter her toast and add strawberry jam. Harry walked in during her buttering, sitting in front of her next to Neville who had been chatting with Dean.  
  
"Morning Ron." Harry said.  
  
Ginny glance up at his face and felt a blush overtake her face. He looked extremely handsome with his messy bed head and tired features.  
  
"I like your hair Harry." Ginny told him.  
  
"Thanks. I tired to brush it down." He answered, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you look so happy?"  
  
"Hogsmead trip!" Ginny said before biting off half her toast.  
  
"Aw, are you and your lavatory boy supposed to go and have some fun?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Ginny mocked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Well isn't that sad." Harry said as he poured himself a cup of tea, adding three sugars.  
  
"Why would that be sad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Who's your boy Ginny?" Ron asked angrily, before he yawned.  
  
"It's just a shame that you'll be spending all of today with me." Harry muttered before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh, alright." Ron said, fixing himself a second helping.  
  
"I will not Mr. Potter!" Ginny said her face turning red now that she was angry.  
  
"Oh yes you will. Or have you forgotten our detentions on Saturdays with Tawnerly?" Harry said smiling happily.  
  
Ginny shut up quickly and sat very still. She tried counting in her head but one and two didn't buckle her shoe, as she could never make it to three. Her mind kept screaming and Harry's smug smile didn't help her at all.  
  
"Miss Weasley." Snape's voice said behind her. Ginny turned with her jaw clinched and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't. No one likes six years of punishment." Snape said. "Its better to make sure no one can see the cookies being stolen."  
  
Ginny laughed at his words as he stalked off. He gave good advice. 'Kill him now where everyone sees, six years of scrubbing floors. Kill him later where no one sees, no one knows. Ginny stood and walked out of the Great Hall, heading for Tawnerly's.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny stopped and turned to see Luna come up behind her. Her crazy friend was wearing tights that had cobwebs and spiders on them in a Halloweens motif, and a hot pink wizard's hat.  
  
"Hey Luna." Ginny said sort of down cast.  
  
"What's got your cat all upside down and twisted?" Luna asked.  
  
"Harry." She answered sighing.  
  
"Really? So did yall kiss or did he eat the last scone?" Luna questioned, keeping pace with Ginny up the stairs.  
  
"No, he just makes me so angry." Ginny told her.  
  
"Yes, people you like tend to do that. Although I did see him steal your scone after you left." Luna commented.  
  
"Luna?" Ginny said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like Harry." She said forcefully.  
  
"I don't like Jelly Burritos either. I just like to eat the sticky burrito for fun!" Luna said sarcastically. "Harry is like a blasted end skrewt. If you don't watch out he will bite you before you know it. And you, you're like a Hippogriff. You demand respect and if you don't get it you will kill someone. In the end we are all magical creatures. Don't you see Ginny?!"  
  
Ginny looked at Luna and nodded slowly. It was best not to ask questions after a statement like that, but Ginny couldn't help herself. She had to know.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I am fat?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just walk to wherever you're supposed to be going."  
  
"Alright." Ginny said.  
  
.  
  
Harry showed up to detention in Tawnerly's at the last moment. Tawnerly came out of her office and smiled at Ginny and gave Harry a sad sort of smile.  
  
"Dear children." She said as if she were about to cry, looking at Ginny in particular. "Today one of you will find a dark thought long forgotten."  
  
"Psh." Harry muttered.  
  
"And the other will not make it to the end of this year." Tawnerly said woefully.  
  
"I see it too!" Ginny said, placing a finger to her temple, and closing her eyes tightly. "It's so strong."  
  
"Don't fight the vision child!!" Tawnerly said. She sat down next to Ginny and put a finger to Ginny's temple as well.  
  
"I see, I see...a black haired boy. He's yelling about something. He's so angry. I can feel his anger as if it were my own. Oh... he's taunting someone...OH NO!!!!! NO!!!!" Ginny put her face in her hands and began to fake cry.  
  
"It's alright child. Tell me what you saw." Tawnerly said.  
  
"It's horrible. He was murdered!! The person he was taunting killed him!! OH! Oh! I saw fighting. A war perhaps!" Ginny said through her 'sobs'. Harry watched her carefully unsure of what to do.  
  
"Dear child. I knew this would happen. I saw it in my inner eye. I knew that I would have to dismiss you to the infirmary, therefore leaving me with Mr. Potter and his fate. I was not sure at first if you would allow the vision to come, but I felt you inner eye when you walked though that door and knew that you would have the sight after seeing me."  
  
"Thank you Professor Tawnerly. I don't know how you opened my inner eye, but...oh thank you!" Ginny said, wiping her eyes from her laughter that had brought on tears. Tawnerly sure knew how to crack a person up. Harry rolled his eyes and clinched his jaw.  
  
"Yes child. I will see you again for detention next Saturday and we can focus that inner eye. Off to the infirmary with you, and please don't trip on the fifth step and stay away from blueberry muffins."  
  
"Yes Professor! Oh thank you!" Ginny said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said gripping the cushion he was sitting on tightly. "I have a vision too! I see two women...they are dressed in red while everyone else is in black...the people in black are screaming fraud!"  
  
Ginny held back a laugh and put on her best 'Severus Snape' glare.  
  
"Mr. Potter. It would be kind of you not to poke fun at the people who actually have the gift. Professor I think I found the black haired boy." Ginny said with a serious face, while inside laughing.  
  
"Yes I believe so child." Tawnerly said scolding at Harry. "To the tea cups with you."  
  
Ginny hurried down the stairs and past the infirmary later on. She checked in with Filch before leaving for Hogsmead. She laughed the entire way thinking of Harry sitting back in Tawnerly land washing tea cups.  
  
A/n- I thought it would be a little fun to have Ginny get away with everything while Harry grows rapidly angrier. 


	4. Chapter Four

WARNING- This is raw, meaning its not beta-ed, so if you read something and its not exactly right, I'm sorry but oh well. hehe.

Chapter Four  
  
Ginny sighed happily at the Three Broomsticks drinking a butter beer with Luna. Luna was still onto her magical creatures speech, trying different wordings to get it to work under her breath.  
  
"I got it!!" Luna cried out. "You, you are like Crookshanks, and Harry is like Mrs. Norris!"  
  
"Luna, that point is moot. And why would Harry get to be Mrs. Norris?" Ginny said.  
  
"That's not the point! The point is they are both the same! Cats, but they are so different, yet they get along!" Luna said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, they do get along, especially when Crookshanks is trying to eat Mrs. Norris' head off for walking in front of him." Ginny said sarcastically. "Why don't you just stop being so stupid and enjoy your butter beer?"  
  
"Maybe I am stupid, but at least I'm not a bloody prat." Luna said as she stood with tears in her eyes.  
  
Luna quickly left the Three Broomsticks and headed in the direction of Hogwarts. Ginny sat very still for a few minutes before she stood as well, and left the Three Broomsticks. She stopped in Honeyduke's and picked up a few sugar quills for Luna and a chocolate frog for herself.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the littlest Weasley!" Draco Malfoy said from an alley way. Ginny looked over at him and rolled her eyes before starting to walk quicker. Draco continued behind her, upping his pace.  
  
"What's wrong Weasley? Scared?!" He taunted. Ginny did feel scared.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Ginny spat back, pulling out her wand.  
  
"What are you going to do Weasley? Hex me like you did Potter and get even more detentions?" Draco said smirking.  
  
Ginny turned her back to him and began to walk faster. She was almost back at Hogwarts, just a few more steps and she would be off of the path to Hogsmead.  
  
"What's your hurry Weasley?" Draco yelled, laughing now with his friends that had joined him.  
  
Ginny started to run now, as fast as she could. She could beat Malfoy, but she didn't thing she could take down the entire Slytherin house. As she ran she heard their laughs following her, along with rocks they had began to throw. One struck her on the hand, and she felt the pain sting as it formed a welt. She bit back the tears as she saw Hogwarts in view. Quickly she ran up the front steps and into the haven of Hogwarts. It seemed to be lunch time, as she saw Harry walking down the steps leading to the great Hall.  
  
"Ginny?!" Harry said in a concerned voice at her appearance. "What happened?! Are you ok?"  
  
"Go away Harry!" Ginny said, almost crying. She felt like a bloody prat the way that she had been acting these past few days, and here he was concerned for her.  
  
Ginny started up the steps to the Gryffindor Common room, her eyes aching and her throat unbearably small. She felt like a fool.  
  
"At least let me walk you to the Common room." Harry said taking her hand. Ginny winced and Harry quickly pulled his hand away, blushing.  
  
"I think I should stop and see Madam Pomfrey first." Ginny told him pointing to her hand. Harry frowned deeply and glared at her hand.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned.  
  
"I fell." Ginny said, lying to him. Harry's glare turned into a look of concern as he carefully placed her injured hand into his.  
  
"Well, come one lets go see what Madam Pomfrey can do." He said leading her up the stairs.  
  
Ginny felt ashamed of herself. She had been so mean to Harry lately and here he was being a sweet, concerned friend.  
  
'I am a bloody prat.' She thought. 'Why did I call Luna stupid!? She's my best friend.'  
  
Harry tugged her arm genteelly as she pulled her into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey swarmed over to Harry, checking his temperature, and asking what he had done to himself now.  
  
"No maim, its Ginny we are here for. She fell down and hurt her hand." Harry explained.  
  
Madam Pomfrey immediately began inspecting Ginny's hand with a frown. She looked up into Ginny's pleading eyes and nodded, handing her a slave from her pocket.  
  
"That will bruise but there isn't much I can do about it. Just make sure to put this slave on it every night and every morning." She said dismissing them.  
  
Ginny nodded and pocketed the slave. She turned to leave, when Harry took her arm again and began to lead the way.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked. Ginny sniffed and shook her head no. Once they were at the Gryffindor entrance, Ginny pulled out a sugar quill and pressed it into his hand.  
  
"I just need some rest. Thank you Harry." Ginny said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before going into the common room and up the girl's stair case.  
  
.  
  
Ginny lay in bed for the remainder of the day, only getting up to use the restroom. After hours of sitting in self pity, she got up and started to work on an apology letter for Luna, making sure the rest of the girls were already asleep.  
  
"Dear Luna," Ginny said as she wrote.  
  
"I'm an idiot, please forgive me? No, no." She bit her lip and thought of what to write.  
  
Dear Luna,  
  
I'm really sorry for what I said at The Three Broomsticks. I don't know what's wrong with me. Please don't be angry at me, you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. I know I'm a bloody prat and don't deserve to be your friend, but will you please please forgive me?  
  
G.W.  
  
She sighed unhappily and tied the sugar quill bag onto the scroll and headed out of the dorm room. Carefully she trudged down the girl's staircase, almost in a tiptoe to be perfectly quiet.  
  
The common room was emitting a soft glow, and as Ginny peaked from the corner of the staircase, she saw the Tutting Triplets sitting by the fire whispering in low tones. Ginny frowned and wished she could be over there planning mischief with them, but instead started to silently walk towards the Gryffindor exit.  
  
"Ginny!?" Ron whispered, coming up behind her. Ginny jumped in surprise.  
  
"Ah!" Ginny squealed, dropping her letter. Harry and Hermione made there way over to her, Hermione with an apprehensive look on her face.  
  
"Where are you going at this time of night?!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Don't scare me like that you git, and I'm just going to the owlery." Ginny said, picking up the letter.  
  
"It's too late at night. Go back to bed." Ron told her. Ginny frowned and sighed loudly.  
  
Ron was always treating her like a baby, always telling her what to do so he could plan the next adventure. Ginny smiled at him remembering Luna calling her a bloody prat and knowing that her attitude lately had not been very good.  
  
"I'll only be back in a minute Ron." Ginny told him as she slipped out of the door before he could protest.  
  
As she walked down the halls, staying tight to the walls as she could. After walking for a few minutes, she felt like someone was behind her, she could hear their foot steps. Ginny hurried quicker thinking it could be Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny!" She heard whispered. She stopped walking and turned to see no one in the hall. "Quick! Under the cloak!"  
  
Ginny saw Harry materialize out of thin air and pull her under his cloak with her. He was holding a map in his hand, with a dot that said Filch, approaching two dots labeled Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Sh." Harry breathed out into her ear. Ginny was pressed tightly against him under the cloak, with his arm around her back, holding her to him. She felt like she couldn't breath and that she was going to faint. He smelled so good, like he had rolled around in the sun and came out smelling like he just hopped out of the shower.  
  
Her eyes widened as Filch walked past them without even a glance in their direction. Mrs. Norris meowed loudly at them, and Filch just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Come along Poppet." Filch said. Mrs. Norris ran the opposite way of him, in what seemed to be an angry huff.  
  
"Turn around, and take small steps forward." Harry whispered very quietly in her ear, shoving the map into his pocket.  
  
Ginny nodded into his chest and turned around. Harry held onto her hips as they began to walk very slowly towards the owlery. Steps proved to be more difficult, but after a little practice they made it up with no other problems. Once inside, Harry pulled the cloak from them and smiled at her.  
  
"Want to tell me what's going on that the letter your holding is so important it has to be mailed tonight?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed as she tied the letter to an owl and watched it fly off into the sky.  
  
"I called Luna stupid." Ginny admitted. Harry's smile turned into a frown and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why would you do that?" He asked.  
  
"She was going on about us being cats. She said that I was Crookshanks and you were Mrs. Norris and that even though they were different they still got along. I said only when Crookshanks isn't biting Mrs. Norris' head off, but she didn't seem to think that was too funny. I honestly don't get what she's trying to say half the time, but I think she wants us to be friends." Ginny admitted sitting in the windowsill.  
  
"That's odd...why do I have to be Mrs. Norris?" Harry said looking confused as well.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!" Ginny laughed. "If you thought that was bad, her other one was worse. She said, Harry is like a blasted end skrewt, that you would bite a person at any time, and that I was like a Hippogriff; I demanded respect and beat people up when I didn't get it. Then her closing remark, we are all magical creatures don't you see. Very odd."  
  
Harry grinned at her, feeling happy that they were being friendly. They got along good when they weren't fighting...but didn't everyone? He smiled and leaned up against the wall beaming like a fool.  
  
"She's right you know." Harry whispered. Ginny put on a fake offended face and made a screeching noise.  
  
"SIR! Kindly refrain from speaking such words!" She teased. Harry smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Yes maim." He said, looking down at his watch. "Hey, we better head back."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked over to him. He pulled out the map again and looked at it carefully. Harry's eyes went wide as saucers and threw the cloak over them, pulling them into the corner of the owlery. Ginny bit back a screech and held on tight to him.  
  
The door to the owlery opened and Draco Malfoy walked in with a large black crow on his shoulder. Ginny pressed into Harry's back harder, as the crow turned into Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Draco." Lucius said, straightening his clothes. Draco bowed his head slightly with a slight smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Father." Draco replied.  
  
"What news do you have of Harry Potter?" Lucius asked.  
  
"I think that he is interested in the Weasley girl." Draco told his father with a grin. "I think she is quite taken with him also, they already are having lover spats."  
  
"And what have you done about this information?" Lucius asked him in a judgmental voice.  
  
"I have already established fear in the girl. She was walking back from Hogsmead and me and my men frightened her." Draco told him smirking.  
  
"Frightened her? What did you do boy?" Lucius said with a glare. Draco was oblivious to the glare, happier with bragging to notice.  
  
"We threw rocks at her." Draco said grinning. Ginny felt Harry rub her hand softly and she cringed knowing that he knew about her injury from 'falling' was a lie.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Lucius sneered. He backed handed Draco across the face, a hallow crack echoing in the air. Draco let out a grunt and spit on the floor, staining it with his blood.  
  
"I'm sorry father." Draco told him.  
  
"You should be! Can you imagine what would have happened if the girl had run to that mudblood loving fool Dumbledore!? You could have been expelled. He has been waiting for a chance to kick you out. You had best not displease me again Draco. This information is almost useless. Give me the plans to Potters next attack, if there is to be one, and I would be very pleased. You do want to join us?" Lucius struck Draco again and transformed back into a crow. Draco went to the window and watched him fly out before he began to mutter to himself.  
  
"Dumb cow. Like I want to be a death eater." Draco muttered walking out of the owlery.  
  
Ginny felt the air seep back into his lungs and she took a deep breath as Harry gazed at his map. After he studied it for a few minutes he let out a sigh as well.  
  
"Well. That was certainly....something." Harry whispered and Ginny nodded leaning back into him. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny breathed out.  
  
"Why did you lie to me about your hand?" He asked her.  
  
"I didn't want you and the Tutters trying to go and fix my business." Ginny told him.  
  
"The...what? Did you say tutters?" Harry whispered to her. Ginny let out a choked laugh and tensed, noticing that she was in a room all alone pressed up to a teenage boy.  
  
"Let's just go back to the common room." Ginny whispered back. She felt him push her towards the door, and they went on their way.  
  
.  
  
Ginny frowned as she was called into Dumbledore's office the next day. Harry had escorted her to the common room, as promised, in a silence. She went up to the girls dorms, only to find that she couldn't sleep. After hours of tossing and turning she went back down to the common room to find Harry, asleep in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Ah, good morning Miss Weasley, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked as he walked through the office door.  
  
"I'm feeling the best one can in the headmasters office." Ginny told him. He raised an eyebrow at her and sat behind his desk.  
  
"Then I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said. Ginny smiled uncertain and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes sir, that was what I was wondering." Ginny said.  
  
"Professor Trelawny came to me yesterday, telling me what a vision you had. I was thinking to take you off the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and instead place you in the extra curricular divination group we have here at school, as I never knew that you were blessed with the sight." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Ginny's own eyes widened and her mouth came open. She felt completely trapped.  
  
"So when I had thought this, I went to discuss it with you in the infirmary, where Professor Trelawny had told me she sent you. You were not present in the infirmary. When I questioned your whereabouts to Madam Pomfrey, she told she had not seen you at all. I was most distressed Miss Weasley, so I immediately contacted Caretaker Filch, who told me you had gone to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore frowned at her and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Care to explain?" He asked. Ginny felt ambushed and she began to fidget in her chair.  
  
"Well sir, you see, that is..." Ginny paused and let her head fall down in shame.  
  
"Mr. Potter has been relieved of his duties, Professor Trelawny you will inform your false vision, and you will continue with your detentions until I see a change in your behavior." Dumbledore told her. "Now, on to more pressing matters."  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Ginny whispered feeling ashamed.  
  
"I am disappointed Miss Weasley, but there are other things that worry me. I wonder if you remember where you were last night. I received a very interesting owl this morning from whom I believe was Mr. Potter."  
  
"I was in the owlery sir. Malfoy- that is Draco Malfoy and his father came in there last night. Draco was telling him that I," Ginny blushed looking at the carpet, "fancied Harry and that Harry fancied me. They did not see me though...I was well hidden in the dark. Lucius struck Malfoy and left telling him that if he wanted to be a death eater he was going to have to give him better information. As Malfoy was walking out he was muttering that he didn't want to be a death eater anyways."  
  
Ginny remained seated, but she felt that Dumbledore had forgotten that she was there. His stare drifted off and he began to stroke his beard in deep thought. The look in his eyes reminded her too much of Harry and she politely coughed. Dumbledore's gaze dropped back to her and he frowned, the twinkle in his eye gone.  
  
"This complicates things." He told her. Ginny gave him an odd look as she stood.  
  
"I think I'll be going professor." She softly said, backing towards the door.  
  
"Yes," He answered, already back in thought. "Oh, and do tell Mr. Potter that I would prefer him coming to me and talking...I fear I have not done right by him."  
  
Ginny nodded and began to take the steps two at a time downwards. Once she was at the bottom she let out a sigh of relief and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. Ginny took a deep breath and flattened her hair and straightened her robes before heading down to breakfast.  
  
.  
  
Ginny carefully slipped into the Great Hall behind a group of Ravenclaws, not wanting to have to walk in alone to the scrutiny of everyone there. She peaked out from behind a rather large boy, and went off to the right to Gryffindor table.  
  
She sat down by herself as usual at the end of the long table. After filling her plate with eggs and sausage, Ginny glanced down the table to see Hermione whispering furiously to Ron and Harry, pointing at a parchment. Harry looked pale and spacey, and she vacantly remembered the look in his eyes, he was gone again. She watched as she ate her breakfast.  
  
Hermione was pulling out books now, loads of them, and opening them up and pointing angrily at the pages. She looked flustered and confused. Ron continued eating, pausing when Hermione stopped talking. He said something and Ginny watched in amusement as bits of his breakfast flew out of his mouth and onto Hermione's books.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted and she began to furiously wipe at the book with her napkin. Ron elbowed Harry and said something to the lost boy. When Harry didn't respond Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
Ginny frowned and decided to leave the Tutting Triplets to their own devices. She glanced around the Great Hall, meeting Luna Lovegood's eyes. Luna grinned and faked a yawn, looking at her watch. Ginny knew she was silently commenting on her late letter in the middle of the night.  
  
Ginny smiled and waved to her, inviting Luna to join her. Luna shook her head no and held up a Jelly Burrito, then pointed to her watch. Ginny smiled and nodded, they would meet after breakfast. She let out a sigh of relief; at least she still had Luna.  
  
A/N- I did have a mean a/n at the top, but I deleted it.... Hehe. Like always, please be patient, I'll be a while


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ginny scrambled out of the Great Hall in a hurry to go meet Luna. Ron was glaring at her along with Hermione and she could only guess what they wanted. When she had gotten up to go meet Luna, they both had risen with her, moving as if to speak to her. Ginny frowned and hurried along touching her nose to signal to Luna where she was going.  
  
Ginny took a sharp turn and started to descend down the stairs to the dungeons. It would be the last place they looked for her and it was also the code place to meet Luna. Hiding behind a large pillar she waited for Luna. After a few minutes she heard footfalls, but they were too loud to be Luna's. Luna tended to skip wherever she went to.  
  
"I'll show him, bloody favorite playing..." Ginny heard being mumbled. She leaned back far into the wall, pressing against the pillar as Pansy Parkinson walked by.  
  
She sucked in her breath as Pansy sighed, bending to tie her shoe. Inches away from Ginny, mumbling about taking care of business, the heavy footed girl squatted near by, oblivious.  
  
After a few seconds she continued about her way, not noticing Ginny pressed against the pillar for dear life. Ginny let out a sigh and grinned in relief.  
  
"Miss Weasley, it is highly inappropriate to be spying on ones fellow classmates." Snape's voice sounded out of thin air. Ginny jumped and looked up at Severus Snape and his crooked nose.  
  
"Professor! Don't scare me like that." Ginny said, forgetting even though Snape liked her, he would still dock points.  
  
"Thirty points and a detention for you and Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." He told her. Ginny's brow furrowed and she stared up at him confused.  
  
"Sir, excuse me, but Mr. Potter is not here with me, nor is he meeting me here...why ever-"  
  
"Silence Miss Weasley. Perhaps I was mistaken for taking you as a necking couple. Where is Mr. Potter? Staring at us now from the cover of his cloak?" Snape snapped, looking around for Harry.  
  
"I lit his cloak on fire when he made me mad. Said cloak is ashes sir." Ginny said with a grin, knowing the cloak was safely stored in Harry's trunk. Severus gave her a glare and smirked.  
  
"It is about time someone put that boy in his place. Alright, detention for you Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter will be excused...This time." Snape said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny said. She hurried over to him and leaned forward taking a smell. "Sir, if I am correct,"  
  
"You are not correct in any assessment that you make correct assumptions." Snape told her before he glided away. Ginny frowned at his back.  
  
There must have been a meeting with Voldemort, for Snape reeked of a balm. From the smell weakly of capsicum and Salvia divinorum root, healing ingredients in _Potions through the Ages_; a favorite book of Ginny's. She loved theory in potions, or at least to read them, as she never understood them at all.  
  
Ginny stiffened as she heard a light tap of shoes on the floor, before she recognized it as Luna skipping down to their spot. She sighed again for the second time that day, out of relief.  
  
"Luna Lovegood, where have you been??!" Ginny said. She watched as Luna held up her hands that were covered in a sticky substance.  
  
"You know how I get when I'm eating breakfast." Luna whined.  
  
"Yeah, well you just landed me detention with Snape." Ginny whined back. Luna licked her fingers and shrugged.  
  
"It's not like you have to do much in detention with him anyways. Just tell him you aren't feeling well, and rub your eyes a lot while you work. I'll bet you five galleons that he lets you out early." Luna said.  
  
"Whatever Luna." Ginny said grouchily.  
  
"He's like an old peach that has been sitting in the sun for a week when it comes to you." Luna told Ginny, popping her finger in her mouth.  
  
"Molding?" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Soft." Luna told her. "I gotta use the bathroom, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I have to go too." Ginny said. "Hey, did you notice the Tutters this morning?"  
  
"Yes, they looked extra Tuttful, not Harry though. He looked like the peach."  
  
"Soft?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Molding." Luna confirmed.  
  
.  
  
After classes Ginny went to the library so to do her homework. Out of the eyes of many, she sat in a tiny cove, her books balanced on her legs. She liked to come here sometimes, but not very often.  
  
"Potions check. Transfiguration check. Creatures check. Dark Arts check." Ginny said, making little marks on her list. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. In thirty five minutes she had to meet Snape for detention.  
  
Ginny groaned and leaned back into the wall. Just as she did, someone jumped into her cove, sanding in front of her, before peaking out of the tapestry that covered most of the cove except a tiny sliver. Ginny grabbed her candle and frowned.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going buddy." Ginny said.  
  
"Shut up for a minute." The person told her. Ginny's frown deepened as she looked up at the boy.  
  
"Malfoy." Ginny spat.  
  
"Be quiet Weasley. Your life depends on it." Draco told her. Ginny rolled her eyes and moved the candle closer to his bottom.  
  
After a few seconds, Draco jumped and twitched a bit, turning to face Ginny. She smiled at him and waved the candle threateningly.  
  
"Fire burns." She said. Draco nodded and sat down in front of her, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Be quiet." He whispered.  
  
"That's the last thing I want to be trapped in here with you." Ginny said back.  
  
"Your little friends will find us, and then this place will be used for their pranks and escapades if you don't shut your big mouth Weasel." Draco snarled.  
  
"My friends?" Ginny whispered, leaning forward.  
  
"Potter, Granger, and Weasley." Draco whispered back. Ginny nodded and looked out of the crack.  
  
Ron's face was red, and he had his hand tightly clutching his wand at his side. Hermione was frowning and tightly gripping Ron's upper arm, speaking in hushed tones to him. Harry, he was staring right at her. Ginny gasped and leaned back in.  
  
"What?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Harry, I think he was looking at me." Ginny said.  
  
"You're such an idiot Weasley. I put a charm on this place; I don't even know how you found it." Draco said. He stood looking out of the crack and sighed.  
  
"Told ya." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I think he's looking but he isn't seeing. Shut up Weasley." Draco spat. Ginny glared at him and gathered her things.  
  
"Where are you going? If you leave then they will find my place." Draco said glaring.  
  
"As if I care. I'd rather be in detention than with a person like you." Ginny said, putting her pack on her and standing.  
  
"What do you mean person like me?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Future Deatheater." Ginny said, only to be met with Draco's wand.  
  
"You, Weasley, do not know me. And because I don't like you, you never will. But one thing you will never mistake me for, is a Deatheater. So sod off." Draco snarled, pushing her out of the cove and onto the hard floor of the library.  
  
Ginny winced and crawled over behind a table so that the Tutters wouldn't see her. But luck was not on her side, as they sat down at the very table she was hiding behind.  
  
"Maybe if we used a variation of the locating charm." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"But then we would have to hit every person with it. It could never work. Harry did you mail Remus to ask for that book?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No." Harry replied shortly.  
  
"Are you going to? We need that book!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Yes, but I don't need you." Harry said. Ginny heard Ron and Hermione intake a breath of air, and did so herself too. Harry was breaking up with the Tutters?  
  
"Harry, mate, what are you talking about? Has my sister been bothering you again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Your sister has nothing to do with this. I just can't stand to be around the two of you anymore." Harry said, standing from his chair walking from the library. Ginny groaned as Ron and Hermione immediately began to argue.  
  
"This is your entire fault Ronald. Your sister was the only thing that brought him back, and you and your big mouth pushed him away!" Hermione screeched to Ron.  
  
"**MY SISTER**?!" He yelled, only to be shushed by Hermione. "My sister, is what got him _beat_ into **oblivion**. He doesn't like her at all, I asked him. So there for the only thing that brought him back was a good ass kicking."  
  
"Your sister brings something out in Harry Ronald. Even if you don't see it." Hermione said.  
  
"And it isn't like you haven't pushed him away with all those dumb books you read." Ron muttered but Hermione heard him anyways. Ginny looked at her watch after listening to them argue for fifteen minutes. She only had a couple left to go to the dungeons for detention. Ok, so she had ten, but still.  
  
Ginny crawled to the next table, trying to keep out of eye line of Ron and Hermione, whom were now shoving each others stuff angrily. After making it to the next table she stood and walked out of the library.  
  
.  
  
Five minutes later she stood in the dungeons with a large headache. Knocking on the door, she slumped in and stood in front of Snape's desk.  
  
"I'm here sir." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I noticed Miss Weasley." Snape said. Ginny winced and touched her temples.  
  
"Sorry sir." Ginny quietly replied.  
  
"Begin with," Snape said, looking up at her. "Are you alright Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Headache." Ginny muttered. "But I can still work."  
  
Ginny watched as Snape stood and motioned her to follow him. She was surprised to see that she was in his office. An office that not many Gryffindors lived to tell the tale that they had been in.  
  
"Take this potion." He said, handing her a yellowish green bottle. "Then I want you to go lay down in your rooms. I'll see you in the morning in Potions Miss Weasley."  
  
"But sir." Ginny started.  
  
"I said I'd see you in the morning hour of potions." Snape repeated giving her a glare.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny said, walking out. She paused at the door and looked back at him. "Thank you."  
  
.  
  
A/n- This was all I could manage? Don't shoot me please. ;) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ginny grinned as she opened a box of tester products she had received from the twins. Remembering how Malfoy had pushed her she knew just the one to try out on him, Retcher.

"Ginny." Ron said. He was giving her a hard look and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No Ron, this isn't to use on Harry, its to get at Malfoy." Ginny said with a sigh. Ron nodded and headed to his seat next to Hermione.

Ginny watched as Hermione looked at Ron and blushed a deep scarlet. She wasn't surprised to see Ron blush as well. 

'Figures they would get together right when Harry needs them the most.' Ginny thought to herself, rolling her eyes and looking for Harry.

After a few seconds of looking for him she frowned. He wasn't in the Great Hall. Thinking she looked around and noticed neither was Professor Snape. Immediately she stood and began for the dungeons, where she came across an unlikely scene.

"I said that you will take me to him right now, and I meant it." Harry sneered, his wand pressed into Professor Snape's chest. Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers as she slipped quietly into a shadow.

"Potter, you are starting to get on my nerves. Thirty five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, his arms crossed.

"I don't care about points you bloody git!! TAKE ME TO VOLDEMORT!!" Harry yelled.

Ginny watched Snape as he looked right to where she was hiding and raised an eyebrow slightly. She took a deep breath and watched as Snape faced Harry again.

"What about your lovely little girlfriend Miss Weasley? I'm sure that she would be very devastated if you were to get killed." Snape said in a taunting voice.

"I don't know why you like Ginny so much, but if you have so much have even tried to touch her I'll kill you." Harry spat.

Ginny frowned as Snape glared at Harry. Harry was sweating pretty badly, and Ginny couldn't help but wonder what was going though his head. Obviously he thought that Snape was taking advantage of her.

"Mr. Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor. I would never harm Miss Weasley." Snape said. He took a step forward so that the wand was further pressing into his chest. "You would do well to remember that before you go around making false accusations. Now, Mr. Potter, I do not intend to take you to my leader as you say, for he would kill you on the spot. War is not something to go into Mr. Potter with emotions raging."

"Everything I've ever loved has been brought to death brutally. My emotions have their own right to be the way they are!" Harry said, his hand shaking and his eyes getting watery.

"Potter." Snape hissed warningly.

"Don't Potter me! Do you know what its like to hear your mothers screams? To wake up in the middle of the night and know that it was your fault? Every night I dream about revenge, to avenge my parents' death, Sirius, and every other person that has died by that monsters hand. Today is that day for me Snape, and you will take me to Voldemort." Harry spat.

"Potter, lower your wand." Snape said, glancing over to Ginny.

She knew what she would have to do. Ginny grimaced and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Harry. He would never know it was her if she was quiet. Snape lowered his head a fracture as in a nod.

"Snape, I-" Harry froze in place and thumped to the floor.

"What took you so long Miss Weasley?" Snape asked. "Thirty five points from Gryffindor for being nosey, and an extra 15 for not acting quickly enough."

"Yes sir." Ginny murmured, stepping out from the shadows.

"Sixty points to Gryffindor for hexing Mr. Potter in the aid of a teacher." Snape told her in a soft tone, his eyes glittering.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes watering with tears. She didn't want to hex Harry. He was her friend that she never wanted to cross; but things must be done, and this was one of those things. Harry was not ready to go anywhere, his emotions were too distraught and in that way, he would never be able to fight.

"Thank you sir." Ginny said looking at him oddly. "Sir, Harry..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, knowing that if she did than she would be betraying herself and Harry; although her curiously demanded to be answered, its moral values completely devoured by the need of knowledge.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Snape drawled in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you favor me so? Harry is right, I have noticed it myself, and although I do not mind it in the least, it leaves-"

"You remind me of his mother. Lilly. Such a kind woman." Snape told her levitating Harry after he had finished removing her hex. Ginny frowned and her mind began whizzing. How could he compare her to such a woman? It wasn't right.

"Sir, if you don't mind my intrusion?" Ginny asked softly, knowing that she was about to push her limits.

"Go ahead."

"Well, it's just that I'm not Lilly. I'm not even close. So if you're trying to make amends by treating me well, it won't have any affect because all I have is the red hair. Perhaps it's Harry you have me mistaken for?" Ginny softly said.

She watched as Snape tensed up and glared at her. Ginny held her breath and prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't yell. She hated it when he yelled.

"Miss Weasley, you can be sure I am not trying to make amends, and you are more like her than you'll ever know...As for Mr. Potter, he is just like his father." Snape hissed very quietly.

Ginny heard it as if it was a yell, even though he had barely spoken above a whisper, she cringed. Silently Ginny walked behind him as he quickly stalked up the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him.

She wasn't quite sure how to take the fact that she was supposedly just like Harry's mom. And if Harry was just like his father, didn't that mean they would be together? Ginny sighed and thought of traits of Harry's father.

'Strong, check; brave, check; handsome, check; hated Snape, check.' Ginny's mind couldn't come up with more traits that Harry and James shared, but then again she was only seeing red. The red hair of the woman only one person really knew. Lilly Potter.

* * *

"Ug." Harry moaned from the bed he was laying in. Ginny woke from her sleep and leaned forward.

"Harry?" She whispered, hoping to have some time with him before Madam Pomfrey came.

"Sh." He whispered. Gently he brought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek.

Ginny leaned into his touch, feeling guilty for having hit him with the curse. His hand slowly slipped back into her hair and he pulled her down towards him.

"Harry," Ginny said, but he gave her a slight smile and leaned up, pressing his lips to hers.

Ginny's eyes closed and she couldn't believe that Harry effing Potter was kissing her. All thoughts left her head as he pulled back; wiping a tear with his thumb that had slipped from her eyes.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." Harry said before he leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Ginny sat very still, unsure of how to react to Harry. Surely he was delusional...or or..

'Leave now.' Ginny's mind said. She remembered when she first met him all the way to the day that she sat before him, listening to the words she once had wanted to hear, today.

"You waited too late." Ginny whispered. "And I _don't_ love you."

She stood and began to shake with furry. How dare he?! She turned her heal and quickly walked away, heading to the lake for some thinking time.

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry this has taken so long. First there was Hurricane Charlie, and now I have Frances right on my ass. Jacksonville will most likely be hit.....in my opinion and I will be done for. Shit. I'm in Hurricane Watch now as I type. So, I have left instructions that if anything is to happen, my dear friend **_Anndy Malfoy_**, will finish the story with the given instructions. I have faith in her to finish it better than I could. Go check out her stuff... Until I update again, or until Redhead is updated, **Farewell.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Ginny sat on her bed, unconsciously touching her lips where Harry's had briefly pressed onto her own. They were warm and tingling as she thought back to the kiss that was shared between them.

"How could you do this to me?" Ginny whispered.

A tear stroked her cheek as it slipped down her pale face, landing onto her cloak without a sound. Her eyes watered and leaked a salty bitter taste onto her lips and thoughts. After years of pining for him and him feeling no emotion in response, he had finally decided to love her in return. It was as if he thought he could just snap his fingers and she would be back to yearning for him.

Ginny furiously wiped the tears away from her face and straightened her robes. She looked into the mirror what was dimly lit by the morning's sun and sighed. It was evident that she had gotten no sleep that night.

She turned from the mirror in loathing and took off her cloak and grabbed a towel, going into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes before stepping into the burning shower, she couldn't help but think of him. His dark eyes burning into her soul, his soft hand touching her cheek so tenderly, and those spiteful words slipping past his soft lips, how could he betray her?

A few more tears cascaded down her face, lost in the burning water that soaked her body. Ginny cried until she knew no more drops of water would soak the salty face she possessed. She turned the scalding water off and wrapped the towel around her body.

Ginny made up her mind while she dressed, she would pretend Harry didn't exist. She didn't exist to him for years, why should he suddenly become her main priority?! Sighing and feeling the need to slap herself, she realized that was exactly what he had become in the last couple weeks. Her main thought.

As if snapping herself out of the trance, the spell Harry Potter had once again put her under, Ginny pulled back her hair in a tight bun and got dressed. Today would be the day. The day Ginny Weasley grew up, the day she was just Ginny instead of a Weasley.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Ginny. What's up?" Luna said as she came over to the Gryffindor table and sat down that morning.

"Nothing much Luna, and you?" Ginny said, sitting up straight and drinking a cup of hot tea and munching on toast.

"Confused as a termite in a wooden yo-yo," Luna said giving Ginny an odd look, even for her.

"What? What the heck does that mean?" Ginny said smiling.

"AH! Never mind! That's better. I thought for a minute there I was talking to McGonagall the way you were frowning," Luna said looking around the table. "Where is the mustard? You know I like mustard on my bacon."

"McGonagall!?" Ginny said with a horrified look on her face. "She's like what? Eighty?! How do I look like _her_?!"

"It's not important. On the other hand, mustard on my bacon is," Luna said with a blank look about her. Giving a sigh she reached for the honey instead. "I guess I'll just have to make do."

"McGonagall, bloody hell Luna," Ginny said in wonderment.

"It's the hair. It's really not you at all. Maybe you could put it down and braid it or something, anything but the bun," Luna said licking honey off of her fingers and eating the bacon scone. "OH! I could braid it for you!!"

"No way. Last time I had six uneven lopsided braids. You're not coming anywhere near my hair!"

"Suit yourself...it's like I always say, don't behave with cold manners." Luna said with a mildly offended look on her face.

Ginny tried to work out what Luna had said, but gave up, realizing that Luna was something no one person could understand. It would take millions of head healers. She sighed and massaged her temples, her head throbbing from the disgustingly tight bun.

"You have a green _what_?!!" an astonished voice rang out through the Great Hall.

Ginny flinched and looked down the table at Hermione trying to shush Ron. She wanted to tell Hermione that it would only make Ron madder, trying to shush him, but remembered that she wasn't supposed to want to be friends with Hermione or worry about Ron and his stupid scar faced friend.

"Your face is getting all squishy again." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Ginny looked at Luna and scowled. She knew what she looked like, Snape. Stupid scowling, kickem' when they are down Snape.

"Flowers?! Bloody hell Hermione! What would girls want with flowers?" Ron's loud mystified voice continued.

"_OH I don't know_ **Ronald**!! Maybe for **Potions**!! Why don't you go ask a _girl_ and _she'll_ tell you!!" Hermione yelled, jumping up from the table and yanking her bag. Ginny watched fascinated at a book slipped onto the floor, forgotten in the wake Hermione's anger.

"Well then!!" Ron yelled back as Hermione slammed the Great Hall door. "Why don't you just hurry up so you don't have to rush!?"

Ginny waited until Ron decided he better go after Hermione before she got up. She moved over to Hermione's vacated spot, telling Luna she'd be back in a moment, and began to talk to Neville whom had just sat down.

After a couple seconds she bent down and grabbed the book before going back to Luna and slipping the book in her bag. It was a heavy black book with stains and tar-ish gook on it that bothered her hands, but she was more interested in the papers inside the book that had been hazardously stuck inside. She was willing to bet anything it was all Ron's fault as Hermione would have never done such a thing.

Ginny made excuses with Luna and quickly walked towards the exit, only for her heart to break open and her breath to be challenged. In the door walked her enemy, Harry Potter. He was very pale looking, running his hands through his dark messy hair tiredly.

She kept walking and watched his face out of the corner of her eye. She noticed he stiffened when he saw her and smoothed his robes with his hands that had just "smoothed" his hair.

"Ginny!" Harry said happily.

She kept her face neutral and continued to walk past him, his hand reaching out to stop her. Ginny felt his firm grasp all the way down to her toes and wished he would just let her be. They could never have a relationship, why was he even bothering?!

"Good morning Ginny." Harry said in the same happy voice.

"I heard you the first time." Ginny said, yanking her arm out of his grip. "Don't touch me."

Harry's face became even pastier and he took a step back. She watched as the pain sunk in and he began to take uneven breaths. Ginny knew the feeling; it was the same one she felt when she had to speak the words.

"But...I thought we were friends Ginny? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, a hand placed over his heart.

"Yeah, it's called you." Ginny answered.

"Well, aren't you just bitchy today?" Luna said from behind Ginny. "Sorry Harry. Usually she isn't like this."

"Luna!" Ginny said in a warning voice. Luna held up her hands and shrugged, continuing on to her class.

"Ginny, what's this all about?" Harry asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Go ask Hermione and she'll tell you." Ginny said before turning around to leave.

"Why would Hermione know?" Harry called out.

"Because, Hermione knows everything." Ginny said loudly.

_**

* * *

**_

Ginny took a deep breath and began to read Hermione's notes. They were prestige and perfect, like they always were. No doubt she was having a hissy fit as Ginny read, trying to figure out where she had lost her book this morning...and with such interesting notes in it as well. She couldn't believe they would attempt it. Making maps was risky business.

Just like their founding fathers, Hermione, Ron, and Potter were trying to make a map of Hogsmead. Hermione had taken notes on everything giving them a touch of her hypothetical sense of mind. To be honest, Ginny was mystified. It was all too much to deal with!!

Hermione was the only one in the group with brains and would never be able to do all the magic by herself with all the studying, homework, extra credit, saving the boys, and fighting evil wizards she did. Ginny made up her mind that she would have to keep the book and make the map herself before giving the book and notes back to Hermione.

Ginny smiled, Hermione probably never even knew it was missing!! It had only been a day...surely it would take Hermione a few more before she noticed one measly unimportant book was missing from her bottomless endlessly heavy bag!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N-Love thy writer of long hurricanes. Lol. I survived but power has been out FOREVER! Lol. Sorry it took so long.

OHHH! Thank goodness! I almost forgot to tell everyone! I ACTUALLY got a beta!!! And she kicks butt too!! Mwahahaha. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!! MINE! MY BETA! My precious! pets beta hehe. J/k! But really, thank you SOOOO much Mandy!! You're a life saver!

Thanks to:

rebekah1, WhiteRosePetaL, and Cobalt45. I love reviews and feedback and I'm glad you three took time out to feed my never ending hunger for reviews! :) Thanks!

Special thanks to:

Lady Ghost Buster- I hate writing depressing stuff, and this is major depresso... hehe. I hope I can go ahead and...haha I'm not revealing my plans but it will all work out...I hope! Thanks for your prayers! As you can see I survived all FOUR hurricanes!

Squashes- It was bloody awful! WAY too much rain and trees falling for comfort! But in hurricanes there is no lightening or thunder so it wasn't too bad! Just REALLY scary. Thanks for your prayers! It was really nice of you to worry about lil ole me!

VoicezWithin- Hey girl! Thanks for hoping I'd survive, but you know...me and Harry have a lot in common! We are human cockroaches! We can't be killed! :) Thanks for your prayers! Ya know I love ya!!!

DarkFlower2113- Thanks so much for worrying about me! :) Glad you liked that last chapter. I bet you hate me now! Haha. :)

True777- I get that feeling EVERY time I turned on the news and heard about those stupid hurricanes! FOUR stupid hurricanes back to back. I was like "NO NOT AGAIN!!!" lol. :) Thanks for your prayers and for worrying about me!

Ezmerelda- She passed us alright, but we still have like 293473204 down trees, we were without power FOREVER and it was SOOO hot. I hate hurricanes. ;) Thanks for your prayers! :) PS- I hate angsts. Tell me if it goes down the deep end of depressing. ;)

SanityEscapesMe- Thank you!!! :) Everything was really hot and scary, but I'm fine! Thanks for your prayers! :)


End file.
